Zarbon
Zarbon (ザーボン) is an alien and main villain in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the Dragon Ball Z anime. He also makes a short appearance in Dragon Ball GT. He is an elegant warrior who serves as Frieza's highest ranking General, and right hand man under the Planet Trade Organization. Background In the year of Age 737, within Frieza's own spaceship, Frieza is being briefed by his top two loyal henchmens, Zarbon and Dodoria, in regards to the occurrences in their routine interplanetary galactic trade and conquering. Recent news reveals that the Saiyans' strength constantly grows after each near death battle they ever had have. Zarbon informs Frieza that a group of low-class Saiyans being led by Bardock had taken over the planet call Kanassa in just a few days. Dodoria states that the job to take Kanassa out had not been done for several months, and that not even Frieza's elite squadrons could take Kanassa out so easily. This is the first time, that Frieza is literally amazed at the growing power of the Saiyans. Therefore Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria all then contemplate the fate of the Saiyans due to the growing power of the species, and had decide to take action in order to avoid further future repercussions, as the Saiyans might pose to be a great threat to them in the future. Zarbon however advises Frieza to eliminate the growing threat before it poses a greater problem. Dodoria and his elite fighters are now ordered to eradicate Bardock, the second strongest Saiyan alive at the time, and his teammates. Dodoria is successful in killing the whole team, but he had carelessly left Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful mouth blast straight at him. When it became apparent that Bardock was going to decimate on his entire army single handedly, Zarbon was then ordered by Frieza to prepare his chair for liftoff. Zarbon expresses complete confusion as to why Frieza would want to leave the ship, before Frieza intimidates him into doing so when asking irritably if he is questioning his detract orders. Later on, Frieza mercilessly destroys the Saiyan planet, assumedly along with Bardock in the midst. Zarbon and Dodoria are the only characters to bear witness when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. They stare at the destruction of the planet without any sympathy or regret. Years later before the Saiyan Saga had officially started, Zarbon, Dodoria, and Frieza are all insulting the remaining Saiyans after they return from their conquest on Planet Shikk, they are met with pity rather than accommodation by Frieza and his top henchmens. Nappa nearly loses control of his emotions, and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, while knowing that they would not stand a chance against them. As Vegeta walks away, Zarbon mocks him with a single declaration, by telling Frieza that he cannot expect much more from a monkey. This fuels Vegeta's own rage, but since he knows he is no match for Zarbon at this time, he does nothing and just walks away. Personality Zarbon is an elite warrior who values beauty, and his physical appearance above all else. He is also considered to be very handsome and he wears a heavily cultural garb. He is very vain and he considers himself to be one of the highest standard. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He is exceptionally intelligent as he advises Frieza to think in advance in a plan and eliminate the Saiyan race in order to avoid future repercussions. His resourcefulness, and cunning is witnessed on numerous occasions as he directly advises Frieza on matters dealing with the conquering, pillaging, or overall domination of the inter planetary world trade system. Appearance He has dark green thick eyebrows, long green braided hair, and his head apparel tiara and earrings reminiscent of a high class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be one of the highest standard. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long light blue cape as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter. Aside from his role as Frieza's adviser, Zarbon dislikes his own transformation due to its ugly appearance, but when he does transform, his battle power increases immensely. After transforming, he referred to his original form as "the beauty side" and introduced the new form as "the beast", a reference to the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. Including the fact that his transformation changes his voice by making it sound deep. Abilities Zarbon's Power Level is around 23,000 in his first form, as stated in Daizenshuu 7, and in the video games Dragon Ball Z II Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan, and Dragon Ball Z Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. His Monster Form's power level is 55,000 in Dragon Ball Z II Gekishin Freeza and 30,000 in Legend of the Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, Zarbon's power level is 20,400 in his base form and 34,000 in his transformed state. The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that he has a power level of 17,000 in base form. According to Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Zarbon's power level is 27,599 when he escapes Hell during the Super 17 Saga. Elegant Blaster Elegant Blaster is a technique used by Zarbon during the Namek Saga. He uses it against Vegeta, but only to have it deflected into a mountain. Its name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi Series. The Possiblity Cannon The Possibility Cannon is used many times by Zarbon in both of his battles with Vegeta. It is first used to blast Vegeta away in the middle of Zarbon's relentless beat down of the Saiyan Prince. He later on uses it in retaliation to a one handed Galick Gun attack by Vegeta. In his second battle, he attempts the attack only to have it blocked by another blast from Vegeta. Ruthless Blow A strong kick to the neck attack used to kill one of the elder Namekians in Moori's village, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Named "Ruthless Blow" in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, where it is also alternatively named Devastation. Shooting Star Arrow The technique is used to kill an old Namekian in Moori's village. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Super Beautiful Arrow A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1, and also used in the RPG game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. Bloody Dance Zarbon pummels his opponent without giving them an opening to counter. This rush attack is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the Raging Blast games, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. It is named Elegant Combination in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Hyper Elegant Magnum Zarbon kicks the opponent up in the air, and then punches them and kicks them down again. Used in Budokai 1. Extra Graceful Cannon A High Speed Rush used in Budokai 1. It is a combination of spinwheel roundhouse kicks. Purple Circle An aerial backflip kick Zarbon performed at Vegeta's face. Named in the Butoden series. Super Footslide A dashing slide kick that is used in the Butōden series. Cosmic Energy Flash Three consecutive ki blast fired with the Elegant Blaster pose. Used in the Butoden series. Pinkeye Breaker Zarbon's version of the Eye Lasers. Only used in the Butoden series. Star Hail A Full Power Energy Ball fired from one hand. It is one of Zarbon's super techniques in the Butoden series. Destructive Sphere The English name given to the Crusher Ball technique used by Zarbon in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Vanity Spread Shot Zarbon launches an energy sphere to the ground, and it divides into three smaller energy spheres which scatter in three different directions. It is one of Zarbon's super techniques in the Butoden series. Meteo Change Charge Zarbon's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22, during which he changes into his Monster Form to attack the opponent. Exploding Wave One of Zarbon's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. Full Power One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Wild Sense One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Blind Meteor A combo move exclusive to the Nintendo DS video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Frieza summons Zarbon and Dodoria, then Dodoria fires a beam and Zarbon fires the Elegant Blaster with Frieza finishing the opponent off. Hunting Claw A grapple throw used by Zarbon in his monster form. Named in Zenkai Battle Royale. Monster Break A rush attack used against Vegeta. Named Monster Break in the Raging Blast series and Monster's Impact in Ultimate Tenkaichi. Monster Crush A piledriver-move that is Zarbon's ultimate technique in his transformed state. Monster's Impact The headbutt combo he used against Vegeta. Also called Wild Pressure. False Courage One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in his Monster Form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Hi-Tension One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in his Monster Form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Monster Form :"As I said, you only saw the beauty side of me before. Now with great pleasure, I introduce you to the beast!". :— Zarbon after transforming in "Zarbon's Surprise" (English Version) Zarbon has the distinct ability to transform into a reptilian beast. Incorporating brute strength and ferocity, his second form is the opposite in appearance to his first form, becoming grotesque and brutal. Upon transforming, his size increases as well as his muscular build and his skin becomes covered with noticeable scales, similar to that of a reptile. Thus, he only does this when it's extremely necessary since he dislikes disfiguring his image in such a grotesque manner. When paired with Dodoria in Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team', Zarbon states that this is his true form. Zarbon's transformation was named as Monster Form in Dragon Ball Z Budokai 1. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Namek arc :"Alright, now you've done it! No one insults me like that, Vegeta! For someone who looks like you, you have no right to call me hideous! I'd kill you where you stand but Frieza wants me to take you alive. Consider yourself lucky". :— An offended Zarbon talking to Vegeta in the episode Gohan, the Hunted (English Version) Zarbon accompanies Frieza and Dodoria to planet Namek in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Frieza's one desired wish is to gain immortality in order to maintain his dominance in the universe. And Zarbon assists him by collecting most of the Dragon Balls alongside Dodoria by mercilessly slaughtering Namekians in order to squeeze information out of them. Unfortunately for Frieza, Vegeta shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to gain control of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta had openly betrayed Frieza and went to planet Earth alongside Nappa although Frieza never gave him that order. Later on, after traveling to Namek, Vegeta decides to proceed with his deliberate betrayal and gain control of the Dragon Balls for himself. Vegeta takes the first opportunity he gets to eliminate both Cui, and then Dodoria, who was temporarily separated from his crew after pursuing Son Gohan and Kuririn. At this point, Zarbon becomes the only remaining elite henchman of Frieza. After he and Appule are sent to search for remaining Namekian Villages, Zarbon soon comes face to face with Vegeta instead. Vegeta is overconfident due to his new-found strength and challenges Zarbon, who believes this to be a bluff. However, Vegeta has the upper hand, deflecting Zarbon's Elegant Blaster, and dodging all his attacks. Vegeta eventually slams Zarbon down into the Namek soil. After Zarbon has been shaken, he informs Vegeta that he can transform, but avoids it when possible because the form he assumes is ugly in appearance, which Zarbon despises. He then surprises Vegeta and undergoes his quick demonic reptilian transformation. The tables turn as Zarbon easily dominates Vegeta with a series of brutal poundings, multiple headbutts and roundhouses. After toying with Vegeta for a while, seriously pounding the Saiyan, Zarbon finishes the fight with an aerial piledriver, sending Vegeta head first into the ground and washed into the murky waters of Namek. Assuming Vegeta had been killed in the crash, Zarbon reports back to Frieza in order to relay the message of his victory. Frieza, however, is not pleased. Vegeta was able to find one of the Dragon Balls and hide it before being pummeled. The location of the Dragon Ball is a necessity, so Frieza orders Zarbon to heal Vegeta in order to squeeze the information out of him. Relieved, Zarbon returns to the area of the battle, locates Vegeta's battered body, and takes him to the rejuvenation chamber in Frieza's ship in order for Appule to heal him in the rejuvenation chamber for further questioning. Upon healing, Vegeta manages to kill Appule, escape and steal Frieza's five Dragon Balls by distracting them. Frieza orders Zarbon to locate Vegeta once more since they did not interrogate the renegade Saiyan. Zarbon hurries out in fear, and searches for Vegeta, in order to avoid facing the serious consequences. Soon, he finds Vegeta and challenges him once again, this time with Kuririn and Bulma as witnesses. Bulma is instantly attracted to Zarbon's appearance, although Kuririn recognizes that the warrior is allied with Frieza. With Kuririn and Bulma's lives at stake, Zarbon and Vegeta face off once more. Zarbon begins to warm up against Vegeta while not transforming, although he remembers Frieza's impending threat, and soon transforms to make sure he does not pass the limited time given to him to bring Vegeta back to Frieza's ship. Vegeta informs Zarbon that Saiyan strength increases after every battle and after near death experiences, so Vegeta's Power Level has increased substantially because of the beating he had taken. This enables Vegeta to overcome Zarbon by slamming his arm through his stomach. While Vegeta's arm is rammed into Zarbon's bleeding stomach, Zarbon, in a state of extreme fear, begs for his life and offers Vegeta an alliance against his master, but this was just a lie to get a chance at mercy, as he still respected Frieza. This is made clear in the Japanese version, where he used the honorific "-sama" at the end of Frieza's name. Zarbon implies that if they formed an alliance together they could defeat Frieza, but Vegeta finishes him off with a blast clean through his stomach, cracking his backbone, and sending Zarbon to a watery grave in the Namekian sea. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Super 17 arc Zarbon and Dodoria return from Hell in Dragon Ball GT. Similar to his brief escape in the movie Fusion Reborn, Zarbon escapes from hell alongside Dodoria and they wreak havoc with all the other villains in the Super 17 Saga. He is presumably defeated again and sent back when the Z Warriors come to face all the previously defeated foes. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball Z movie 12' Along with countless other Dragon Ball villains, Zarbon makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Similar to his brief appearance in the Super 17 Saga, Zarbon escapes from Hell alongside dozens of villains from the past when Frieza gives the order to attack. However, he was presumably defeated again and sent back to Hell when Son Gohan as the Great Saiyaman comes to stop Frieza's onslaught. Video Games Zarbon is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z II Gekishin Freeza *Dragon Ball Z Gekito Tenkaichi Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Goku Gekitoden *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Kakusei Hen *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z Zenkai Battle Royale Quotes *It's your funeral *I'm surprised that you have an ally Vegeta Relationships 'Frieza' 'Dodoria' 'Cui' 'Bardock' 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Kuririn' 'Dende' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Captain Ginyu' 'Recoome' 'Burter' 'Jeice' 'Guldo' Knownable Relatives *'Frieza' (Boss) *'Dodoria' (Comrade) *'Cui' (Comrade) Trivia *His name comes from the Japanese word for the pomelo fruit (ザボン, or 朱欒). *Zarbon is confirmed to be a prince among Frieza's men due to two separate indications. The first comes from the Frieza saga, when it is mentioned that when Frieza wiped out an entire species or planet, he kept the strongest warrior from each planet alive. The other instance is noted in the battle mode in the video game Tenkaichi Tag Team, where Zarbon and Vegeta are both entitled as "Prince of Another Planet" on a stage select title. *In Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2, Zarbon's Post-Transformation biography states that his Monster form has been sealed inside for "eons", suggesting that Zarbon is very old, though it is likely an exaggeration. *In the English version, in Vegeta's flashback in which he, Nappa and Raditz conquer Planet Shikk, Zarbon has an Australian accent. *His voice in the games greatly differs from his voice in the English dubs of the anime. The original English version, first seen in Frieza's flashback to King Vegeta's rebellion against him, has Zarbon's voice sound similar to the Ocean dub. In later versions of the FUNimation dub, his voice was changed so it resembled King Cold's or Caroni's (similar to how later versions made Vegeta's voice deeper than it did in the original English version). *Zarbon is the first villain in the entire series who is shown to be able to transform at will. Vegeta needed to use a Power Ball to transform and was an antagonist, but never remained a villain. *In the manga, Zarbon informs Vegeta about Frieza's ability to transform. This was removed from the anime, but Vegeta still tells to Frieza that it is Zarbon who told him about his ability to transform. *Due to the fact that Vegeta still survived and escaped with his last breath from his battle against Goku, Kuririn, and Gohan, Zarbon is the first character to actually defeat Vegeta in a battle. Krillin had proceeded to kill Vegeta, but Goku told Kuririn not to, thus ending the battle in a draw. However, after Zarbon had transformed, he easily dominated Vegeta, toying with him and coming out completely victorious. As Vegeta's battered and unconscious body was later recovered by Zarbon, this proves that Zarbon was the first character to defeat Vegeta in a battle. *When Zarbon arrived for his second confrontation with Vegeta, Bulma fell in love with him at first sight and thought he was a handsome hero that was there to rescue her. Ironically, she later marries Vegeta, who killed Zarbon. *A mistake regarding Zarbon's armor was made during the scene where Vegeta kills him. At the beginning of this scene, Zarbon's armor is already battle-damaged and his cape is gone. While they are fighting, however, his armor and cape are completely intact, as the animators used a clip from a previous Vegeta vs. Zarbon scene. This is fixed in Dragon Ball Z Kai. *Zarbon and Dodoria are the first and final villains to appear onscreen in the history of all Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. When looking at the timeline chronologically, the first movie to take place is the Bardock - The Father of Goku TV Special, where Zarbon and Dodoria appear first (not counting Vegeta, who switches sides). In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT (episode 64), Zarbon and Dodoria are the final villains to appear onscreen when Goku remembers all the villains who escaped from Hell. *According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi has mixed feelings about Zarbon's appearance. If you listen to her commentary about Zarbon in his base form, she will say "It's a face that superficial Bulma would like" (which was true since Bulma did find Zarbon highly attractive), but if you listen to her commentary on Monster Zarbon, she will say "Eek! For that good-looking face to become so dreadful!" *The Potara earrings greatly resemble Zarbon's earrings and the charm on his headpiece. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Sho Hayami (1993 – Present), Hiroaki Miura (Dragon Ball Kai & DB Episode of Bardock) *'English' : : Christopher Sabat (1997 – Present/Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2), J. Michael Tatum (2010 – 2014) all information on Zarbon came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Zarbon Gallery Frieza hears Zarbon about King Vegeta and Bardock.jpg|Zarbon talking about Bardock and King Vegeta Extra230-Freeza is cute.jpg ZarbonPlanetVegeta.png KingVegetaKilledbyFrieza.png FriezaZarbonDodoriaSpaceship.png FriezaZarbonDodoriaBardock.png Zarbon 25.png DragonBallZSpecial112.jpg Zarbon 27.png Zarbon 28.png FriezaWithDodoriaAndZarbon.png Dbzbardock1-87.jpg|Zarbon sees Planet Vegeta being destroyed FriezaAndHisElite.Ep.044.png DodoriaFriezaZarbonNV.png Dbz47-04.jpg Zarbon.Ep.044.png|Zarbon stands next to Frieza ZarbonWithDBs.png 5&2StarNDB.png|Zarbon holding Dragon Balls Zarbon 21.jpg Ep45cap1.jpg|After trying to escape, Cui is mercilessly killed by Vegeta Ep45cap9.jpg|Zarbon and Dodoria are prepared to search the remaining Namekian villages for the Dragon Balls Ep47cap1.jpg|After Frieza orders Zarbon to make an example out of some of the captured Namekians, Zarbon ruthlessly executes them Zarbon.Ep.047.png Ep47cap2.jpg|Zarbon and Dodoria watch as Frieza explains his desire to acquire the Dragon Balls to elder Moori ZarbonWinnng.jpg|Zarbon executes an elder Namekian Zarbon&Blueb.png|Zarbon watches as the Namekians are executed Ep47cap4.jpg|Zarbon watches as the Namekian warriors collide with Frieza's soldiers ZarbKick.png|Zarbon knocks away a low-class soldier with a single kick AfraidZarbon.png|Zarbon is well aware of the Nameks attempting to eliminate their scouters Ep48cap2.jpg|Zarbon watches as Frieza eliminates an entire mountain with the blink of his eyes FriezaAndZarbon.Ep.048.png|Zarbon and Frieza surprised when Gohan shows up Zarbon 22.png Zarbon 18.jpg ZarbonNamekNV02.png Zarbon.Ep.051.png|Zarbon Appule_zarbon.jpg|Zarbon orders Appule to search for Namekian villages AppuleZarbonOrdersNV.png ZarbonFindsVegetafirstime.png Ep52cap8.jpg|Zarbon becomes surprised as he collides with Vegeta Tumblr myvbepaNx01qggwgeo1 1280.png|Zarbon confronts Vegeta Zarbon1.jpg|Zarbon warns Vegeta of Frieza's enormous power and Saiyan Race Zarbon.DBK.Ep.024.png|Zarbon talked to Vegeta about the Dragon Balls and Eternal Life with Vegeta's betrayal and rebellion against Frieza Ep52cap1.jpg|Zarbon tells Vegeta that Frieza feared a union of the Saiyans and that one alone cannot make a difference ZarbonExplainsFriezasFearOfTheEntireSaiyanRaceNotVegeta.png|Zarbon tells Vegeta that Frieza feared the entire Saiyan race, not Vegeta as an individual Ep51cap1.jpg Zarbon-san.png Dbz52-26.jpg Dbz52-21.jpg Zarbon 24.jpg 52-1.jpg|Zarbon attacks Vegeta with a punch Ep52cap2.jpg|Zarbon performs a concentrated palm blast at Vegeta, whom manages to deflect the blast ZarbonRecover.jpg|Zarbon bounces back, after being tossed by Vegeta ZarbonElegantBlasterNV.png|Zarbon blasts Vegeta with his Elegant Blaster technique 52-5.jpg|Zarbon kicks Vegeta 52-8.jpg|Zarbon's Super Beautiful Arrow at Vegeta ZarbonAngered.jpg|Zarbon on the ground Ep52cap3.jpg|Vegeta surprises Zarbon from behind, knocking him into the ground Ep52cap10.jpg|Zarbon warns Vegeta that he has come a long way, but not quite far enough with a sinister manner Zarbon.Ep.053.png|Zarbon directly before he reveals his true powers to Vegeta ZarbonHoldingBack.jpg HesitantTransformation.jpg Zarbon8.png ZarbonConfrontsVegeta.Ep.053.png ZarbonBeforeTransforming.Ep.053.png ZarbonVSVegeta.Ep.053.png ZarbonPre.jpg Zarbontransformed.jpg Zarbon_4.jpg VegetaOwnedByZarbonEp53.png ZarbonkneesVegeta (1).png ZarbonKneesVegeta.png ZarbonSlapsVegeta.png ZarbonKicksVegeta.png Ep53cap2.jpg Zarbonheadbutt.png Zarbon.jpg ZarbonPIONEER0.png Zarbonlaughing.png 250px-Possiblity 2.jpg Vegeta zarbon 0040.png VegetaVsZarbonTransformedMX.png Ep56cap4.jpg Zarbon.Ep.056.png Ep54cap2.jpg Ep54cap3.jpg Ep54cap1.jpg Ep55cap1.jpg Ep55cap3.jpg Ep55cap7.jpg ZarbonReportsBackToFrieza.png ZarbonVsVegetaNV..png|Zarbon retrieves Vegeta's battered body in order to heal him for further interrogation dbz56-09.jpg|Zarbon following Vegeta and Krillin ZarbonFindsVegeta.Ep.056.png|Zarbon finds Vegeta, Krillin and Bulma ZarbonDodgesVegetasAttacks.Ep.057.png ZarbonDodgesFlames.png Ep57cap1.jpg Dbz57-03.jpg Ep57cap4.jpg Ep57cap6.jpg Ep57cap7.jpg Dbz57-08.jpg Ep57cap8.jpg Dbz57-09.jpg Ep57cap9.jpg Dbz57-10.jpg Ep57cap12.jpg Ep57cap14.jpg VegetaKillsZarbon.png VegetaKillsZarbonMX.png dbz55-20.jpg dbz55-19.jpg dbz56-03.jpg extra210-Did you say handsome.jpg dbz45-31.jpg dbz54-30.jpg dbz47-07.jpg dbz51-25.jpg dbz54-21.jpg dbz47-08.jpg dbz47-10.jpg dbz47-12.jpg dbz47-36.jpg dbz48-09.jpg dbz52-30.jpg dbz52-29.jpg dbz52-27.jpg dbz52-20.jpg dbz52-23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males